Preschool teacher mine!
by headstrong210
Summary: Aomine Daiki was screwed. Why? He was stuck with the Generation of Miracles and Kagami. As FOUR-YEAR-OLD KIDS! And Momoi wasn't being mush help either. How will he get out of this terrible mess?
1. Chapter 1

The Winter cup had just finished, ending it with the intense game of Seirin and Rakuzan. Immediately after the game, Akashi Seijurou, the former captain of the Generation of Miracles, had ordered all the members to assemble at a basketball court near the stadium. Why didn't the members put up a fuss? Because it was Akashi.

Aomine Daiki strolled through the windy city lazily, his hands in his pockets. Just around half an hour ago, he had witnessed what could possibly be the most intense match between two former members of the Teikou basketball school team. The weakest against the strongest. The weakest won. But Aomine wasn't surprised. He_ had_ threatened to beat them up. No. It wasn't because of that. It was because of Seirin's will to win, Kagami's will to defeat the Generation of Miracles, and Kuroko's will to show them basketball was a team sport played for fun. Losing would be weird. Well, to Aomine it would be. He glanced at his watch. He was going to be late. An image of Akashi holding a knife with dark aura around him came into Aomine's mind. Yes. Akashi even scared the crap out of Aomine. He started running.

* * *

By the time Aomine got there, he was very, very late. Luckily, Akashi wasn't holding anything sharp or scary. Kise waved at his direction.

"Aominecchi~"

"Mine-chin. You're very late. Its freezing and I'm running out of snacks."

Just as Aomine was about to apologize, he spotted someone unwanted. A vein immediately popped up.

"HEY! What's Bakagami doing here?!"

"Don't call me that, Ahomine!"

"You're not even a member of the Generation of Miracles!"

"Doesn't mean I can't come!"

Soon, the two of them were head-to-head, arguing at the top of their lungs. Just as Aomine raised his hand to punch Kagami, Kuroko stepped in.

"Aomine-kun, I would not like to see blood flying around, especially on a basketball court. Kagami-kun merely followed me here."

"That doesn't really change anything, does it?" Kise said, sweat-dropping. With that, Murasakibara stepped in between them and held each of their heads apart using his huge hands. He picked them up, plopped them on the bench and sat in between them.

"So it's true that Leo and Virgo don't get along today. Furthermore, Virgo has the worst luck today." Midorima said, holding his lucky item of the day, a radio.

"Midorimacchi, they never get along."Kise said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"There's a café over there. Anyone wants drinks? My treat." Akashi said, hands folded across his chest. This got all the members attention.

"My lucky drink today is green tea."

"Midorimacchi, there's such thing as a lucky drink?" Midorima nodded at shrugged. "I'll take a coffee."

"Vanilla milkshake…." You could see his eyes sparkle brighter than Kise.

"Aka-chin's treating? Soda."

"Does it include me? Well, tea."

"Bakagami stole my order, so I'll pass."

"What's with the word stole?!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Akashi came back with the drinks, as well as water for himself. When he arrived, Aomine and Kagami were still bickering; Kise was taking a selfie with Murasakibara, Midorima was going on and on about horoscopes, and, yeah, you get the picture. They all noticed Akashi and grabbed their drinks. Kuroko was absolutely delighted. They all sipped on their drinks quietly. The sudden silence was awkward. Kise finished first.

"Wah~ This coffee is good….Ne, Akashicchi, why did you call us out here in the first pl-" In the middle of Kise's sentence, a cloud of silver smoke appeared around him. When it cleared, it revealed a four-year-old Kise sitting on the floor with a questioned face. It took him exactly 2.22 seconds to become hyper.

"EEEHHHIIIII?!" They rest yelled.

"What the heck just happened? Kise, this better not be a trick!" Midorima said before he was also surrounded by a cloud of silver smoke. It blew away and revealed a four-year-old Midorima with oversized glasses holding a radio. It took Kise 3.32 seconds to start annoying him and 1.00 seconds to react to it.

"Mido-chin and Kise-chin h-h-have become kids?" Murasakibara said, gawking. A cloud of silver smoke surrounded him too, turning him into a kid with packets of junk food around him. Mini-Murasakibara just sat there, munching on the snacks.

Suddenly, Akashi and Kuroko were surrounded by the same cloud of silver smoke, the smoke disappeared they turned into kids too. It took 0.12 seconds for Akashi to start playing with something sharp and for Kuroko to just stare at them.

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other.

"Is it just the two of us? I hope not." Kagami said.

"Being stuck with you is the worst nightmare." Aomine replied.

The silver smoke surrounded Kagami, as he became a kid too. He was just like Kise, hyper.

Aomine stared down at them. Yeah, being stuck with Kagami was bad, but being stuck with a four-year-old Kagami was worse. It took Aomine 5 whole seconds to realize what trouble he was in. And he was in deep trouble. He took out his cell phone with shaking hands and dialed Momoi's number.

"Hello?" The voice over the phone said.

"Satsuki get your ass down to the basketball court near the arena."

"Is it important?"

"Thousand times more important than what you're doing."

"But…"

"Just get your ass down here already!" Aomine yelled as he shut his phone. In the meantime, he had to control two hyperactive kids ,one nerd, one sugar addict, one sharp object obsesser and one invisible man. This is going to be the ultimate death of him.

* * *

10 minutes later, Momoi arrived at the basketball court and ran towards him. Once she saw the scene, she stopped in her tracks and gawked.

" .GOD."She said, hands over her mouth in shock.

"See what I mean?"Aomine said, annoyed.

"They're so CHIBI and KAWAII!" She squeled as she picked up Kuroko and cuddled him.

Aomine Daiki, ace of Touou had just died.

* * *

**Headie: We're crazy.**

**Strongie: I guess. Two stories at once? Yeah, we most definetly are.**

**Headie: …Who's fault is it?**

**Strongie: OKAY! Its just that the story you told me was so good I started writing it and I couldn't help but send it to be published!**

**Headie: So readers, I'm afraid that the chapters for this story is going to be a bit slow as it isn't our priority story right now…**

**Strongie: Sorrysorrysorry!**


	2. Hell day

"That damned woman!"

Aomine Daiki yelled as he strolled down the school's hallways.

"I call her for an emergency and all she does is cuddle them like crazy and leave me to take care of them!"

He yelled some more, only to receive stares from the students. He plopped down in his seat and looked out the window. Lucy him, his parents were away visiting someone who he didn't bother remember. He knew he was doomed. He was stuck with mini generation of miracles and Kagami, which were currently in his apartment. Imagine what mess they would cause. Aomine slammed his head onto his table and passed a note to Momoi asking her to take care of half of them. He couldn't wait for school to end. And lucky him, it was just starting. this was definetly hell.

* * *

Aomine jumped off his seat once the bell rung. He grabbed his bag and ran off like he was crazy. He sprinted out to his apartment and up the stairs, ignoring the stares he got. He hadn't bothered paying even just a bit of attention to class that day, and it didn't matter. All he was thinking of was about what happened to his apartment. He prayed it wasn't as bad as he could imagine. He heard a doomed voice behind him.

"Dai-chan!~" He turned behind. _How did she catch up?_ He thought angrily.

"What!?"

"Well, I was thinking about it for a while, and I wondered if you could take care of them by yourself?"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHIIIIII!?"

* * *

Aomine burst through his apartment door angrily. He dropped his bag on the floor in shock. The scene in front of him was a thousand times worse than bad. It was horribly terrible.

Murasakibara literally broke down his whole cupboard for snacks and sweets. He had even broke all his jars on the top shelf and glass was all over the kitchen floor with him sitting on the counter happily munching on junk food.

Midorima had, well, magically found out that his lucky item of the day was a picture frame and for that, he had thrown all of Aomine's framed pictures to the floor in attempt to get the picture frame and remove the pictures.

Kagami was jumping all over the house on the tables and chairs, crashing into the lights on the ceiling from time to time, breaking them. The couch he had jumped on had broken due to excessive bouncing, and you could see the springs sticking out.

Akashi had raided the whole living room for something sharp, breaking all the vases and lamps. He had pulled out every drawer and threw everything in it out to search. He had successfully found something sharp after breaking 5 lamps, 7 vases, searching 11 drawers and 1 curtain.

Kise had destroyed all of the mirrors in the house because he was jealous of the "handsome" reflection he saw. How did Aomine know that? He just knew. Mini Kise was crying at the reflections and didn't stop as he raided the place for mirrors to destroy.

Aomine had to look more carefully to find out what Kuroko was up to. It took him less time than expected. He heard Kagami's cries in the living room. Running towards him, he saw Kuroko who was standing behind Kagami, which was the cause of his crying and the destroy of his carpet.

Aomine couldn't believe this was happening to him. This was horrible. What's next? Akashi destroying his photo books? Kise to destroy anything that showed a reflection? Murasakibara to raid his fridge? Kagami to start jumping on the others? And that's exactly what happened next in Aomine's sad life.

* * *

Aomine grabbed some rope and tied them all together to prevent further damage while he cleaned up his apartment which had been destroyed by 6 kids. Too bad he forgot to take away Akashi's scissors. After cleaning the kitchen, he returned to the living room to see it in an even worse state. He dropped his cleaning tools and fell to the floor dramatically_. Kami, why me of all people? Why_? He thought as the inner him sobbed desperately. _Why not Bakagami? WHY_? Sounds of glass breaking and objects crashing together didn't stop. _I need a solution fast._

Solution 1) Call Momoi. No answer. Call 100 times. Still no answer. _Damn that woman. _He thought angrily.

Solution 2) There is currently no more solutions that Aomine is capable of thinking of.

Solution 3) Isn't there no more solutions?

Solution 4) Curse.

* * *

As usual, after trying out option 1, Aomine chose option 4. He kept doing that until he thought of something amazing. Yes, Aomine Daiki had thought of something amazing. _Yes, this is the ultimate solution!_ He thought. Getting up, he grabbed his wallet and ran out the door. His mini friends just stared at the sudden action as he ran out the door. They stared at it for 5.87 seconds before wrecking the house even more, not knowing what Aomine had in store for them.

Aomine ran out the apartment building eagerly. _Once I get this, my problems will all be solved completely! I feel like an ultimate genius!_ He thought happily. He kept running towards the nearest shopping centre. He bust in the automatic sliding doors and got to the nearest pet shop. He approached the store clerk quickly.

"Do you happen to sell a pet cage big enough to fit say, 6 four year olds?"

* * *

**Headie: Sorry if the last chapter was in a mess!**

**Strongie: We were in quite a rush!**

**Headie:Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


	3. Uh, HI?

Aomine whistled happily as he strolled down Touou's hall. A completely different mood from yesterday. Lucky him. He was relaxed, with his hands behind his head, messy uniform and, surprisingly, glowing and bright atmosphere around him. This crept out everyone who knew him. A happy, whistling Aomine with a glowing atmosphere. Imagine that.

"Dai-chan~!" Momoi yelled, catching running towards him. The atmosphere around him instantly changed back to normal.

"What?" He grumbled, turning around. Momoi passed a bag towards him.

"Clothes for them. I thought it was the least I could do."

"You mean the _most_ you _would_ do."

"Don't be so mean! Anyways, you looked happy just now."

"I _was_ happy."

"How did you handle them? I was surprised you only called me a hundred times yesterday night!" Momoi chirped cheekily, receiving a vicious glare from Aomine. _The brat purposely ignored my calls!_ He thought angrily as he stopped in his tracks, glaring his eyes out at her.

"So? How DID you handle them?"

"Let's just say the cage is awesome." Aomine said, his mood returning to happy and the glowing atmosphere returning as he put his hands behind his head and walked to class, leaving a confused Momoi standing in the hall, staring at his back.

* * *

Aomine did not expect this when he got home. Assembled outside his door was the whole Seirin team, Takao of Shuutoku and Kasamatsu of Kaijou. He stopped dead in his tracks, frozen. He was not ready for explaining.

"W-what are you people doing here?!"

"Us?" Takao and Kasamatsu said stupidly.

"Who else is standing at my front door!?"

"Seirin." Takao said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Aomine face-palmed.

"It's just that Kagami and Kuroko didn't come to school today, so we assumed that you would know."Riko said.

"Why ME!?"

"Because among the generation of miracles, you're the closest to Kuroko and Kagami hates you."

"What's the Kagami part supposed to mean!?"

"And since Shin-chan and Kise is missing too, we thought you would know, but no particular reason." Takao said.

Aomine grumbled. What he could do now was to run in and lock the door, leaving them outside. But too bad he wasn't smart enough to think of how to get past a whole basketball team in such a small area. He ran to his door and opened it to get in and shut it again, but just stopped in his tracks. Inside the cage, the chibi basketball players were bumping it around, desperately trying to escape.

"UWAAAAAAAH! I wanna get outta here!" Mini Kise sobbed as he banged the sides of the cage.

"_Hey Bwondie! Shuddap alweady! This place is really squished!_" Mini Kagami yelled in English.

"If you keep moving, nanodayo, everyone will just keep getting squashed, nanodayo, and we'll end up with nothing, nanodayo, and I, nanodayo, really need my lucky item of the day, nanodayo." Midorima said as he pushed up his oversized glasses with both hands.

"You all are worthless scums! English boy! Stop spweaking English! Four-eyes, stop with your stupid nonodaya!I'll take charge! As I'm da emperor!" Akashi yelled, stepping on Kise.

"I just wanna eat~" Murasakibara grumbled.

"I'm being sat on by giant-san…Help….." Kuroko sobbed.

"_ARGH! This is the fifth time you've sat on the tiny boy giant!_" Kagami yelled in English.

"Stop spweaking English!" Akashi yelled.

"W…wait…The….Scary nii-san….is…b….back….." Kuroko said, pointing to the front door, which was open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled as they hugged each other cutely, trembling.

"Scary nii-san!?" Aomine yelled.

* * *

Aomine and his unwanted guests sat in his living room, eying the cage with the weirdest silence ever. Takao broke the silence immediately.

"UHAHAHAHAHA! Is that really Shin-chan!? Got to take some pictures! Got to take some pictures!" He yelled, drawing out his phone and snapping the shooter in the cage. He stopped once he sensed an angry aura coming from Seirin's coach.

"Explain. NOW." She growled angrily.

"Uhhhhhhh…. They somehow magically became four-year-old children?"

"Why does that sound more like a question?" Kasamatsu said, turning to Takao, who just shrugged.

"I MEANT THE CAGE YOU AHO!"

"Uhhhhhh… To handle them?"

"Another more-like-a-question-answer." Kasamatsu sighed.

"YOU DO NOT LOCK CHILDREN IN CAGES!"

"I swear it's because they were super troublesome!" Aomine said, waving his hands in front of his face . She was starting to scare him as much as Akashi.

"YOU CALL THAT TROUBLESOME!?"She yelled as she pointed to the cage, which now contained 6 quiet children. "FURTHERMORE,WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY WEARING?"

"Their jerseys….?"

"How many question answers do you think he can give, Kasamatsu- senpai?" Takao said.

"GET THEM OUT NOW! OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A BOSTON CRAB HOLD!"

Aomine looked at Hyuuga for clarification. Who only shook his head. He knew it was bad. Trembling, he got up and unlocked the cage. Kise was the first to get out without hesitation, jumping around happily. The rest came out cautiously, still afraid of him. Realizing they were free, they got to their usual business. Akashi looking for something sharp, Murasakibara looking for snacks from the guests, Midorima grabbing the newspaper to find out his lucky item of the day, Kagami jumping around, Kuroko then scaring the crap out of him, yeah. Midorima stared at the newspaper. His lucky item of the day was a hawk.

"Hey giant nanodayo, do you know where to find a hawk?"

"In the sky, of course. Where else?"

"English boy, jump to the sky and bring me a hawk, nanodayo."

"_Now THAT is a stupid request._" Kagami mumbled, still jumping around, trying to avoid Kuroko.

Aomine grumbled. Midorima and his lucky items, always a pain in the ass. He got up and grabbed Takao by his shirt.

"Hey! Aomine, what are you doing?!" Kasamatsu said, surprised.

"Shintarou, here's a hawk. He may look like a human, but he's a hawk. So don't get Kagami jump to the sky and get you one. He won't find one in years." Aomine said bluntly, not caring about Takao.

Midorima just stared at the human hawk.

"Uh, hi?" Takao said. This was a very awkward situation.

Next thing you know, Midorima had climbed onto Takao's head.

"Fly!" He said, pointing upwards.

"EHHHHHHH!?" The rest yelled. _Takao is human! He can't fly! The only thing that relates him to a hawk is that he has the hawk's EYE!_ They thought dramatically, jaws dropped.

Takao, not knowing what on earth to do, started walking on tiptoes. _This is called flying!?This is just plain nonsense!_ The rest thought dramatically again. They turned to Midorima, which was shining happily. _He's actually amused by that!?_

Akashi immediately noticed the happy Midorima and his "hawk".

"Hey four-eyes! Lend me your servant!" He said, pointing to Takao. _Servant!?That's what I am!?_ Takao thought. Aomine sighed as the other kids noticed Midorima had a "servant".

"GUYS! HELP!" Takao yelled as 6 children climbed all over him.

"Instead of flying, he will soon be sinking." Izuki said.

"That's so annoying I can't tell if it's a pun or not Izuki." Hyuuga grumbled.

"Well, it is a pun and not a pun so that makes it a-"

"I don't want to know!" Hyuuga yelled angrily.

"By the way Aomine, have you showered them?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No…."

"Do you know how to?" Kiyoshi asked, hoping the situation couldn't get worse.

"Well, basically dunk them in water, cover them in soap and dunk them back in again right?"

They all fainted.

* * *

**Headie:Sorry for the long wait!**

**Strongie:We decided it would be a bit more fun if they could talk... **

**Headie:The spelling mistakes there are all intentional, as they ARE kids...**

**Strongie:We hope this chapter was satisfying!**

**Headie: :)**


	4. TITAN!

Riko slapped Aomine in the face, sending him flying to the wall. She grabbed him by the collar harshly.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN YOUR TINY BRAIN, YOU AHOMINE?!"

"Porn." Kasamatsu said, not caring about what would happen to Aomine. This just made Riko angrier.

"EXACTLY! THAT'S THE ONLY THING GOING ON IN YOU IDIOT'S BRAINS!"

"Kasamatsu! Do you want me to die?!" Aomine yelled at him as Riko started attacking him.

"Just die." Hyuuga said in a monotone voice. "We don't care."

"What kind of flowers do you want on your grave?" Izuki asked, taking out a notepad.

"A cheap kind of flower would do." Koga said. Mitobe nodded. Izuki started scribbling.

"Where should the funeral be held?"Izuki asked, looking at his teammates.

"The basketball court. It's meaningful and we get to save money." Furihata chimed.

"What should we put on his gravestone?" Izuki asked again.

"Aomine Daiki, the idiot who died because he was too stupid despite being good in basketball." Kiyoshi said bluntly sipping his tea.

"HEY! What's with these plans for my funeral!?" Aomine yelled.

"Who's funeral?" Momoi busted in Aomine's apartment with a questioned look on her face, carrying a basket of tiny basketballs. "Who's dead?"

"Your childhood friend is dying." Kiyoshi said.

"Dai-chan is!?"

"HEY! I'm alive and well here!" Aomine yelled. They all just ignored him.

"May he be remembered for his stupidness." Momoi prayed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together. The rest followed her example.

"He will be." Izuki replied.

"He will be for centuries." Hyuuga added

"Known as the stupidest basketball player." Kiyoshi finished.

"HEY!"

"Dai-chan's alive!" Momoi screamed, pulling Aomine in a bear hug. He was covered in bruises from head to toe. Not to mention running out of air.

"I never was…" Aomine mumbled angrily.

* * *

Momoi smiled as she sat down along with the unwanted guests of the house. Aomine had ice packs all over him, courtesy of Momoi. She placed the basket of basketballs on the table.

"I found this in a garage sale. They ARE the Generation of Miracles, and the Generation of Miracles play basket ball!"

"You're stating the obvious."

"OH! A basket of basketballs for the basket of basketball players to play basketball!" Izuki said happily before receiving a punch in the face from Hyuuga.

"We don't need to know!"

"Hey, I think we're forgetting someone." Hyuuga said.

"Who?" Furihata asked.

"I think so too….." Kiyoshi mumbled.

"That's some weird feeling." Koga said.

"Any clues?" Riko asked, also curious.

"If I'm not wrong, he's also a basketball player…." Hyuuga mumbled, thinking.

"He had some weird bang hairstyle.." Kiyoshi said

"Hyuuga when he dyed his hair blond?!" Riko said.

The whole room laughed. Seirin laughed because they knew. Kasamatsu laughed because he could imagine that. Aomine laughed for no reason. Momoi laughed because their conversation was stupid. Suddenly, someone yelled.

"HELP!"

Silence.

"AHHHHHH!"

Silence.

"Get off my head!"

Silence.

"Don't pull my hair!"

Silence.

"My nose isn't a freaking beak!"

Silence.

"My body hair isn't feathers! OW! "

Silence.

"Someone help out me already!"

"Oh. Now I remember. We forgot about Takao." Hyuuga said.

Aomine got up and strolled towards the group of four year olds, which were huddled in a corner, attacking someone. He fished Takao out and flicked the children off him. Takao had bumps all over him, his hair was in a mess, his clothes were messy and his sock was missing.

"Takao you look terrible." Kiyoshi said.

"Because I was attacked by 6 children!"

"I pity you." Kasamatsu mumbled.

"This is getting stupider by the second." Takao mumbled.

"Scary Nii-san stole the servant!" Mini-Murasakibara said, pointing at Aomine.

"M-my lucky item nanodayo!" Midorima cried.

Aomine didn't react. He just took Takao and threw him next to Kasamatsu.

"Takao, who did it feel like to actually fly?" Kasamatsu said, catching him.

"Terrible if it's like that."

* * *

"How dare that pwerson stweal ma swervant!?" Akashi yelled. "Everyone, prepare to ATTACK DA TITAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Titan?" Aomine asked.

"Send da hypers!" Akashi yelled.

Kagami and Kise jumped at him, jumping at hugging him everywhere, making him lose his balance.

"The shooter!"

Midorima grabbed the basket of basketballs and started throwing high-arched basketballs at Aomine's head.

"The Giant!"

Murasakibara just tugged Aomine's pants. Down. Akashi ran towards him with his scissors, threating to cut wherever he could reach. Kuroko just sat there. Until Midorima ran out of things to throw. Looking around, he looked for the closest thing to throw. Namely, Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes widened as Midorima picked him up and threw him into Aomine's face. Kuroko held onto his face for dear life, scared of falling down.

"I wish I had at least one vanilla milkshake today…." He cried. Aomine came tumbling down.

"We WOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!" Akashi yelled and did a victory dance on top of Aomine's stomach.

* * *

The rest stared at Aomine. Seirin looked at one another and shrugged.

"Now let's go get the servant!" Akashi yelled, pointing his scissors at Takao. Takao flinched.

"My lucky item!" Midorima said, running towards Takao. Takao got up and ran. He ran around and around the house, over and over Aomine, chased by a mob of children. A mob of children consisting of two hyper actives, one Oha-Asa freak, one scissor wielding captain, one snack maniac and one normal. When Aomine got up, Takao was running towards him, making him run around the house too. The two of them were screaming their lungs out and running at top speed. From a group of children. It sounded ridiculous no matter how you looked at it. Momoi sweat-dropped. Seirin continued making plans for Aomine's funeral. Kasamatsu wondered if there was any more tea. None of them went to help Touou's ace and the hawk's eye.

"I officially hate you, Aomine." Takao said, panting.

"Hate those idiots for not helping."

"But it's still your fault."

"But-"

"I don't care, you Aho."

* * *

**Headie: We really don't have anything to say...**

**Strongie: Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Headie: If you thought of something funny for this story, you could tell us!**

**Strongie: I thought you were the idea genius.**


	5. Seriously?

Takao and Aomine managed to trap them back into the cage, much to Riko's frustration. They were panting and sweating heavily, due to running around Aomine's apartment a couple hundred of times.

"I was supposed to be good with kids…." Takao mumbled.

"Then why weren't you?" Aomine scolded.

"Because they're the Generation of Miracles! Even as chibi's, they're as annoying as hell! I have no idea what's going on in their tiny minds! Probably crazy stuff! They're uncontrollable! How do people cope with them anyway?" Takao shouted.

*beep*

"What was that?" Takao asked.

"Recorder. I finished recording that." Aomine said flatly.

"HEY!"

"Maybe we should plan a funeral for Takao too." Kiyoshi said.

"We'll give him slightly more expensive flowers." Izuki said. "It'll also be in the basketball court."

"This time we'll put something else on his gravestone." Kasamatsu said.

"Takao Kuzanari, the hawk's eye who died because he insulted the generation of miracles." Hyuuga said flatly, sipping his tea.

"Seriously people!?"

"Yeah. Seriously." Hyuuga answered back.

"You'll thank us when you're in heaven." Izuki said.

"Damn right I would!" Takao shouted

"Oh, so you will go to heaven." Koga said.

"It's not like that!"

"Then?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"See? It_ is_ like that." Hyuuga said.

"No. He'll go to hell." Riko corrected.

* * *

An hour of bickering later, Seirin, Takao and Kasamatsu left. Actually, more like chased out. Momoi stayed behind to help Aomine shower them. Aomine grabbed the GoM and headed to the bathroom, which Momoi had prepared a bath full of water. Aomine jut dropped them in. Momoi came in and yelled at him, then went to clean up the living room. Aomine scowled.

"How the heck do you shower kids anyway?" He mumbled. A splash of water splashed his face. He looked at the bathtub.

Kagami was jumping around in the tub, splashing water everywhere. Murasakibara had somehow brought in a pack of chips, and was currently eating it. Kise was hitting the water because it showed his reflection. Kuroko just decided to scare the crap out of the rest. Aomine grumbled and grabbed the soap. He started to not care less. But that wasn't going to be very easy.

* * *

Momoi picked up the tiny clothes she made for them and decided to pass it to Aomine, who was showering them. She opened the bathroom door slowly and came face to face with a soaked-from-head-to-toe Aomine glaring at her. He stretched his hand out and she handed him the clothes. He grumbled and shut the door. Momoi giggled. She had to agree with Takao. The Generation of Miracles was no easy task. She heard shouts and wails from the bathroom. She sighed and opened the door.

"Alright, Dai-chan. What's going on this time?"

She stared at the scene.

Aomine had just tied them all up as he took them one by one to dress them. He noticed her and looked behind.

"Seriously Satsuki? Mini school uniforms and basketball jerseys?"

"Seriously Ahomine? Cages and rope? What are you? A kidnapper?" Momoi sighed as she headed out the room. "I'm going to make dinner then leave."

"Fine."

It took Aomine 5 full seconds to realise what he had just said.

"NO!"

* * *

Aomine glared at his food as if it was poison. And it was. But the chibis didn't seem to mind. They took a couple of bites and looked fine. Momoi had already left, and she had left miso soup with salmon. Aomine absolutely refused to take a bite of it. The chibis didn't mind how the food looked, they just took continuous bites. Especially Murasakibara. It all looked fine, until Murasakibara fainted. The rest stared at him. They gulped. They slowly pushed the food away from them. Aomine sweat dropped. He felt a tug on his shoulder. He turned and faced Kuroko.

"Can I have a milkshake? Please?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"W-W-WAH! Tetsu! Don't look at me like that!" Aomine sputtered. Soon, the rest surrounded him.

"Can I have green tea nanodyo?"

"Let's go for ice-cream-ssu!"

"Da giant has fainted. What do we do about it?" Akashi said, poking Murasakibara.

"_I don't care! Let's have burgers_!"

"We don't get what you're saying-ssu!"

"_Well, I do, so you should too!"_

"What is this? Some kind of nursery rhyme?" Midorima-who understood English-mumbled, Akashi-yes, he understands English too-nodded.

"What's a nursery rhyme-ssu?"

"A nursery rhyme is a nursery rhyme, nanodayo."

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Kuroko said, appearing behind Midorima.

Aomine groaned.

"Let's go for ice cream. One of you has to carry the giant." He said before taking the plates to the kitchen to dump them in the sink.

They looked at each other. They formed a circle.

"Jang Ken Bo!"

* * *

The group arrived at the ice cream store. Murasakibara had woken up, and he was covered in bruises.

"Why did you have to keep dropping me~" He said, turning to Kuroko.

"Sorry. You're too heavy for me." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ice-cream-ssu!" Kise chanted, running into the shop.

"I get da first one!" Akashi shouted, running after Kise.

"Then I get the second one~" Murasakibara said, running behind Akashi.

"_I'll get the third one and Blondie gets none!"_Kagami said, breaking into a run.

"Such uncivilized behavior." Midorima mumbled and pushed up his glasses.

The chibis got into the queue and were eagerly shouting out their orders to the workers there. Aomine grumbled. Most of the customers looked at them, some saying how cute they were, some noticing how they looked like the generation of miracles. A group of girls squealed at mini Kise. _How can that bastard Kise still be the center of girl's attraction as a kid?_ Aomine thought as he sipped his bottle of water.. He got up to the cashier to pay for the ice cream.

"That'll be $45.70, sir." Aomine nearly spat out the water he was drinking.

"W-what?"

"I said that'll be $45.70."

Aomine reluctantly paid for the ice cream. He took the receipt and placed it at a special corner of his wallet. _Akashi was gonna pay for these bills._ He thought. He looked at the ice cream they ordered. Kagami had butterscotch and Mint Chocolate Chip sprinkled with 100's and 1000's. Akashi had caramel and an unidentified flavor. Kise had rainbow and blueberry sorbet covered in chocolate sprinkles. Murasakibara had an uncountable number of flavours piled onto three cones, each covered with caramel sauce and sprinkles. Midorima had a green tea covered with red bean sauce. Kuroko just had two scoops of vanilla. Those ice creams cost Aomine all his pocket money. _I swear, these kids will either be the death of me or my personal punching bags._ He thought before heading out the door with 6 happy children.

* * *

**Headie: I have no idea what to say.**

**Strongie: Seriously? BTW, we will be going back to school soon so we won't be updating as frequently anymore...**

**Headie: Thx for reading!**


	6. Lets play basketball!

"RIIIIIIIIIIIING" Aomine's phone rang first thing in the morning, unfortunetly, not waking him up. "RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"OH GOD SHUT UP YOU STUPID PHONE!" Aomine shouted, getting up, face full of anger. He read the caller ID and slammed his face back in his pillow before answering it.

_Seirin's coach_

"What." He answered the phone, unimpressed. He looked up at the time, and it read 10.00 am.

"Finally awake, eh, Aomine?" A rather creepy voice replied. Aomine froze for a second. Then, sounds of shouting and grabbing were heard over the phone, as well as a few 'ouch's.

"Aomine! We called you 10 times!-NO get coach away!- We were just wondering-NO-if you could get the kids and bring them to the-GET AWAY-basketball court near the stadium-ARGH!-By the way, you can't say no!" Hyuuga's voice came on, as well as a couple of angry shouts. Aomine, being the dense idiot he was, didn't understand a thing. The only thing he understood was the words "bring annoying kids to basketball court near stadium to play basketball"

"Whatever." He replied, and ended the call as quick as lightning. He got upand out of the living room, and headed to his bedroom. Yes, HIS bedroom. While he was busy stressing out last night, those annoying-according to him- kids had conquered his bed. He kicked open the door, revealing 6 sleeping children.

"Hey. Wake up, brats." He said, kicking the bed. "Wake up." The kids didn't even stir. A twitch mark appeared on his forehead. He grabbed one end of the sheet and lifted it up, causing all of the kids to fall off the bed. Kuroko woke up with a jerk, followed by Kise's annoying-according to him- wails. "Get changed to your jerseys, brats. We're going out."

"WAAAAAAAAH~ I wanted to sleep more~" Kise wailed.

"No one. NO ONE WAKES THE EMPEROR FROM HIS SLEEP!" Akashi roared.

"Well, I did. So shut up and get changed!" Aomine grumbled."

"Will I get snacks for it?" Murasakibara asked.

"Will I get my lucky item-nanodayo?" Midorima asked, adjusting his oversized glasses.

"SHUT UP AND CHANGE!"

"Finally." Aomine said, approaching his apartment door.

"Wrong. We were waiting for you-nanodayo." Midorima corrected. Aomine grumbled.

"What's for breakfast?" Murasakibara asked. Aomine's eye twitched.

"Will we get new clothes?" Kise asked, glaring at his own. Aomine grew a twitch mark.

"I want scissors." Akashi stated, arms crossed. Aomine started shaking.

"Can I have a milkshake?" Kuroko, which had a terrible bedhead, appeared behind Aomine, who was losing it.

"DON'T BOTHER ME WITH SUCH QUESTIONS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" He shouted. He lost it.

"Early-nanodayo? Excuse me, but it's 10.40 in the morning-nanodayo." Midorima stated bluntly.

"IT'S EARLY!" He retorted.

"I want new clothes."

"You run away, you die. So stick to me, brats." Aomine told the generation of miracles. And tell me, have you ever given instructions to a 5 year old and he/she actually listened?(okay, maybe some) But that's not happening with the GoM. No. NEVER. (I think we all know that)

Aomine strolled down the streets with the mini GoM, trying to ignore their wails and complaints. People stared, but he just shook them off. He grumbled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he told Kise to shut up. They turned in to a street that sold food, which, unfortunetly, was the shortcut to the basketball court. Aomine sighed, he had no choice.

"What do you want, brats?" He said, looking down. His eyes widened. The GoM was gone. He looked around frantically, so frantically it was comical.

"AWWWWWWWWW! SO CUUUUUUUUTEEEEEE!" A group of high school girl squels were heard the instant Aomine looked back up. They were crowded around in a circle and were looking down, as if there was a mini Kise there or something. Aomine grumbled and looked around, before realization hit him and he scampered to the group. Mini Kise. Can't believe he didn't realize immediately.

"He's dressed up like Kise~ So cute~"

"I HAVE to take some pictures!"

"Waaaaaaa~"

"YOU BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Aomine's loud voice broke the squels of the many fangirls, shocking many passerby's. Aomine burst through the crowd, only to see mini Kise posing for pictures. He picked him up by his jersey angrily and ran off, leaving the shocked fangirls staring at them in shock. He ran down the street comically, Kise whining nonstop.

"KID DON'T TAKE MY FOOD WITHOUT ASKING!" An angry voice shouted from a sweet shop. Aomine ran in with a wailing Kise. He knew who this was.

"Eh? But I'm hungry…."

"WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS!?WHO KNOWS THIS KID!?" The fat man behind the counter shouted angrily, looking at the crowd which had surrounded his shop. Aomine burst through the crowd(again,like a boss) and grabbed Murasakibara as fast as he could(which is like lightning) and burst out the crowd.

"HEY! PAY UP!" The man shouted, waving his hand at them angrily. A man tapped his shoulder.

"He left 100 yen."

"WHAT!?"

"Look! That kid is jumping on the streetlamps!" Aomine passed by another crowd which were looking up at the streetlamps, which had…. Kagami jumping on them like a monkey. Aomine's face turned into sheer horror and comedy in one. How was he supposed to get him?After a matter of staring, He turned to a man in the crowd.

"Excuse me, could you take care of these two for me?" He asked the man, not waiting for an answer,he put Kise and Murasakibara in his arms, then stepped on his head. Aomine jumped up to the streetlamp, grabbing Kagami in mid air. He landed down, and retrieved Murasakibara and Kise from the man, before running away again.

"You….brats…" He said in between pants, running down the street.

"EVERYONE KNEEL BEFORE ME!" A childish voice commanded the passerbys. Aomine stopped in his tracks and turned to the street next to him.

"Whats going on dude?"

"I don't know! He asked me to give me my scissors and then he did this…"

"KNEEL, COMMONERS! KNEEL!" Aomine ran full speed towards mini Akashi, grabbing hm and doing a U-turn back to the street.

"Excuse me, nanodayo, do you know today's Oha-Ahsa prediction?" Mini Midorima asked a random stranger.

"Oha-Ahsa? Whats that-"

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME YOU BRAT!" Aomine shouted, grabbing Midorima away in a blink of an eye. The man just blinked, wondering what the heck just happened.

Aomine stopped outside a pet shop, dumping the mini basketball players down angrily.

"Where's Kuroko?" He growled, a fearsome aura surrounding him. The GoM held on to each other in fear. Shaking, Midorima pointed to Aomine's shirt.

"I-I was here all this time…" Kuroko whispered, his already messy teal hair messed up from the running. He looked as if he was clutching Aomine's shirt as if his life depended on it. His eyes were teary. Aomine's running had scared the crap out of him. Aomine sighed and rubbed the back of his head. How was he supposed to control these brats? He looked to his right.

_SALE!_

_DOG COLLARS AND LEASHES!_

_BUY ONE DOG COLLAR AND GET A DOG LEASH FOR FREE!_

_FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY!_

"Look! There's Aomine!" Hyuuga shouted, pointing to Aomime walking in the basketball court, a smug look plastered across his face. Riko frowned.

"Smug face means bad news." She told the members.

"Ah, morning. I'm late, I know." He said, waving a hand in the air.

"Where's the kids?" Riko asked, holding a basketball in her hands, ready to throw it at his face.

"Here." Aomine looked down, pointing to…

6 children with rainbow colored leashes and collars on their necks. Like dogs.

Aomine's face, meet Riko's fist.


End file.
